


Some vacations

by AeonSky



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Based on a true story lmao, Cute Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slice of Life, hints of Keith/OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 06:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14490807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeonSky/pseuds/AeonSky
Summary: Keith got dumped, and Shiro, being a caring friend, invites him to some holidays in a country far away.





	1. Dumped

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, finally, my first work posted ! I hope this fic' will entertain you !
> 
> I wrote that thing for someone really special to me. You might have noticed there's a "Based on a true story" tag, well, it's because this is a true story.. xD That's also a very late Valentine gift. I KNOW I'M LATE. I KNOW. But I'll say it anyway. Happy Valentine's day Namiko. <3
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy that fanfic' !

\- So you're really breaking up with me, ain't you ?

\- ... Yeah.

Keith tried to stay focused on the long road that passed before his eyes. He was having a hard time processing what just happened, even though he knew that moment would come. And he could only blame himself for all this. Tightening his grip on the wheel, the young man tried to hold back the tears rising to his eyes, but failed, and started recalling the events of the few past days while the water dripped from his chin.  


**___________________**

_That expo couldn't possibly be ruined. Anything could happen, Keith decided he would have a good time with his boyfriend and their friends. After the stress of exams and the joy of finally getting his diploma, the boy was in a good mood that nothing could break. Well.. That's what he thought._  
_In the beginning, everything seemed perfect. Evan was not very caring about Keith, but he blamed it on the fact he mostly ignored his boyfriend for the last month, too absorbed in his lessons. Damn, he really wanted to get his degree._  


_But the next day.. Evan met someone at the expo, and suddenly Keith was forsaken. Litterally. Feeling betrayed, he started to feel anxious, and his happy mood quickly switched to a more suspicious one. "Maybe I'm just imagining things", he thought. But the next days proved him right. He saw Evan and 'Craig' cuddling, holding hands, and tried to convince himself he was seeing things. Bur since he wasn't, he decided he had to talk with his boyfriend._  


_When Keith confronted Evan, the man denied everything. "Nothing's going on with Craig, I promise.", he lied. But Keith was far from being stupid, and didn't believed it._  


_And after three days of seeing his own boyfriend and a perfect stranger flirting before his very eyes, Keith was so down he almost felt sick. Fortunately, Allura and Pidge stayed with him the whole time. Lance was very helpful too, taking him around the expo and trying to get his emo ass in a better mood. Keith even cried in Allura's arms when Evan told him he didn't really want to keep dating him._  


_The expo ended, and unfortunately, Evan was supposed to come to Keith's house for a week. But before they hit the road, they had to drive Allura to the train station. And just before she went in, she hugged Keith and started to cry._  


_-Allura.. Please, don't cry, I'll be okay, and I'll come back soon, alright ?_

_\- I'm so sorry Keith, please stay strong.. We'll miss you, you know that ?_

_And he started to cry too. The young girl knew Keith was going to have a rough day, and she was worried when she finally got to her train._  


_Right after that, the two men went back in the car, and Keith started driving, apprehending what would come next._  


**___________________**  


\- Can you at least tell me why ?  


Evan went silent for a moment. Thinking about what he would say next, he averted his gaze from the driver and looked outside the car.  


\- ... You neglected me, you even pushed me away when all I wanted was only some attention from yo-  


\- We already talked about that. I had to get that diploma, no matter what. You could try to understand me, for once.  


\- Keith, I was invisible. But that's not the only reason.. You're going to live far from me now, and long distance relationships are bad for me.  


\- I told you it's only a matter of time, all I have to do is to find a job and I'll come back.  


\- You know, there is another reason.. Keith, I...  


Silence falled on the car as Keith stopped at the toll. He took his ticket, paid and started to drive again, bracing himself for what was about to be said.  


\- Well ? Why do you want to break up with me ? Spit it out, so I can turn on the radio.  


The young man was playing unmoved, but deep inside he was scared.  


\- Keith, listen. I tried everything I could to cheer you up. To make you gain some confidence in yourself. You're still as depressed and unstable as when we started dating, and I can't take it anymore. I'm sorry, I'm not in love with you anymore.  


\- So you're saying this is all my fault ?  


\- No, no, I'm not saying that. It's just.. That my feelings are gone.  


\- You're dumping me for some random guy you met four days ago.  


\- Keith you're being unfair ! Craig has nothing to do with that, we're just friends.  


\- You held his hand during the whole expo. When you should've being holding mine. Evan, for fuck's sake. I was your fucking boyfriend.  


They both stopped speaking for a while. One was focused on the road and trying to stay as calm as possible, and the other one was trying to find a way to explain his behaviours. Neither of them was succeeding, and Evan began to speak slowly.  


\- ... Listen. It was childish, I admit it, but.. I was mad at you. I wanted you to feel what I felt for the last month. I'm sorry.  


He then began to cry, and Keith started to seriously wonder if he was the one who was getting dumped in this car. And he was left speechless as Evan sobbed. "What the actual fuck" was all he managed to think.  


\- Okay, okay, I get it so please, please stop crying. I can't take it anymore, everyone's been crying today, I just can't.  


Evan regained some composure, and sent a pityful look to the man next to him, opening his mouth again. "Shut your damn mouth please, I'm starting to get embarrassed.."  


\- Say, Keith.. Can we still be friends ?..  


Said Keith was currently lost. Okay, so. He got dumped by his boyfriend, but that boyfriend was the one crying and asking if they could stay friend ? Whow. He didn't think he'd face irony itself during his lifetime.  


\- Sure, but please calm down. I should be the one crying here.  


Right after that, Keith turned on the radio and put some music from his favorite band. He wanted to escape this conversation, and it seemed that Evan got the message because he didn't say a word in the next two hours.  


  


When they finally got to Keith's house, they were talking and pretending nothing happened. The house was not that big but far enough for two people. Near the entrance was the living room, with a TV and a couch, and some video games were scattered across the room. In front of the living room was a tiny kitchen, and a table way too big for one person. A little further in the house was Keith's bedroom, a small and tidy room with a bed in the right corner, a desk in the left, and a wardrobe that looked pretty old. The last room was the bathroom, who was also a toilet.  


  


Keith was stressed about the week, but everything went just fine. He lost count of how many times he repeated "Not my boyfriend anymore, but we're still friends !", and the last day came.  
On that day, he planned to take his friend's children to the amusement park, along with Evan, since it was his last day here, and they were still friends, right ? Keith was checking on the kids in his car, but then, something went wrong in the perfect schedule he made for this day. Evan started to talk, and his mind went blank.  


\- Could you please say that again ?  


\- I asked Craig to join us at the amusement park, since he lives nearby. Does it bother you ?  


\- ... Are you fucking serious, Evan ?  


\- If you don't want, I can tell him you're not okay with that..  


The young man was lost once again. He thought he knew what "betrayal" meant, but he just discovered a whole new type of betrayal. Looking at the two kids in his car, waiting for him, Keith was hesitating. Should he go, or not ? He felt cornered. Lyna and her brother Max were both waiting for that moment.. And Craig for sure didn't know about Keith and Evan. At that moment, the man knew he was fucked.  


\- Do whatever you want.  


He then got in his car, and they left the house.  


  


At the end of the day, Keith was exhausted. He spent the whole time watching Lyna and Max, only to forget that Evan and Craig were here. At least the kids had fun. He drove them back to his friend's house, and then went straight to his home, in his room, in his bed. He was exhausted, and the next day, Evan was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My life sucks and I know it. xD  
> (No kiddind, it really happened.)
> 
> I also have to tell you. I'm French, so please tell me if I did some mistakes in my text, I'll correct them ! :3


	2. Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, I'm playing with CSS because I wrote some sms conversations, and everything will be easier with colors x)  
> So, here are the colors : Keith, Pidge, Lance, Shiro and Allura !

Keith checked his phone for the umpteenth time this day. It has been a week since Evan was gone, and this ass didn't send any message to his ex-boyfriend. Keith was slowly getting pissed. Were they still friends ? Why did Evan blame everything on him ?.. Why did he invite Craig ? Keith was slowly getting lost. The more he thought about it, the less he understood. Maybe.. Maybe that was something normal to do, dropping someone and jump on another person right away ? He rolled on his sofa, trying his best to understand. The words Evan said on the last day echoed in his head.

"_Why were you so distant today Keith ? I thought we could have fun as friends, you, me, and Craig._"

Keith remembered getting angry after that.

"_Why, you ask ? Think about it, you idiot. I'm pretty sure you flirted with Craig in front of me, and you broke up with me after that, remember ? Of course I was distant._"

He finally decided it would be better for him to actually talk about it to someone. He was getting nowhere all by himself. Keith rolled again on the couch and reached for his phone, unlocked it, and launched Skype. There was someone thay could maybe help him sort things out, and since all his friends were currently scattered all around the country, his phone was his only way to get in touch with them.. Was he the only one who was isolated ? Lance and Allura were living near Evan, so was Matt. Hunk lived on the countryside, and Pidge lived in another country, but both of them had friends there. Keith wasn't that lucky, and he suddenly felt very lonely. Of course he knew some people in the neighborhood, but.. They weren't close enough to be called friends.

He quickly shook his head and focused on his phone. He definitely had to talk with Pidge. Even if he only met her at the expo, the two of them were getting along pretty well, and.. Well, the girl knew Craig, and she witnessed everything. And Keith wanted to know what really happened two weeks ago, behind his back when Evan and Craig were together. So he started typing.

[24/07 - 20:03] Hi Pidge, how're you doing ?  
[24/07 - 20:03] Hey Keith, I'm fine. What about you ? I mean, you're okay ?  
[24/07 - 20:04] Not really.. And well, if that's okay, I'd like to talk about the expo  
[24/07 - 20:06] Sure, no prob.  
[24/07 - 20:07] Thanks  
[24/07 - 20:07] I was wondering  
[24/07 - 20:08] Did Craig know ? About me and Evan ?  
[24/07 - 20:10] Erh..  
[24/07 - 20:11] Well, not until Saturday in the evening

Keith sighed. So that Craig guy didn't know he was Evan's boyfriend when they almost fought at the expo. He remembered Evan and Craig messing around like kids, and being far too close to be just friends. At that time, his mind went blank, and before he knew it, he had tried to put up a fight with the man flirting with his boyfriend. And Craig had litterally crushed him. Even if the man probably thought it was just a game, Keith's pride was crushed too, because he was serious about this.

But he definitely wasn't going to complain right know. He had something else in mind, and he changed the channel on TV, setting it on some documentary about crimes and investigations.

[24/07 - 20:12] I was the one who told him. I thought he would stop flirting with Evan if he knew about you two  
[24/07 - 20:12] But he didn't..  
[24/07 - 20:13] I know  
[24/07 - 20:13] They've been awful  
[24/07 - 20:13] Right.. These assholes even did as if nothing happened when we went to the amusement park  
[24/07 - 20:14] Wait what  
[24/07 - 20:14] Keith, Craig came to the amusement park with you ?  
[24/07 - 20:16] Yeah.. That was really weird.  
[24/07 - 20:16] By weird you mean fucked up, right ?  
[24/07 - 20:17] Right.. Pidge, what should I do ? I still have feelings for Evan, but at the same time I'm feeling betrayed and angry  
[24/07 - 20:17] And stupid  
[24/07 - 20:19] You dated him for almost a year and a half, of course you're feeling down  
[24/07 - 20:19] But it won't last  
[24/07 - 20:20] You must be right  
[24/07 - 20:20] But I don't know what to do  
[24/07 - 20:21] He told me he wanted us to stay friends, but he never answers me  
[24/07 - 20:21] It may sound harsh, but you should try and forget about him  
[24/07 - 20:23] I know that.. I know you're right. But it's too soon..  
[24/07 - 20:23] No need to rush  
[24/07 - 20:23] It'll take time but you'll get better, I'll help if you want  
[24/07 - 20:24] Thanks Pidge

Keith sighed, dropped his phone near him and pushed his face in a cushion. He was really tired by all this. Absentmindedly listening to the TV, he felt his stomach growl and suddendly realised how hungry he was. How long had it been since his last meal ? He didn't remember and stood up, heading to the kitchen. Looking in the fridge, he decided on something quick and easy, and took the remaining three slices of pizza. He heated them in the microwave and went back to the sofa, making himself comfortable before he started eating. The pizza wasn't that great after two days in the fridge, but whatever, he just wanted to eat something.

Focused on the TV, Keith was startled when his phone vibrated under his butt and he nearly jumped out of the couch. He rapidly checked who texted him, and almost chocked on his pizza when he saw the name on the screen.

[24/07 - 20:33] Hello Keith :) How was the expo ?

Right. They had met again around two months before that damn expo.

[24/07 - 20:34] Hi ! Do I have to be honest ?  
[24/07 - 20:34] Was it really that bad ?

Keith hesitated before typing his answer. Yeah, it was that bad. But did he really want to talk about this now ? Well, it was useless to hide the truth anyway.

[24/07 - 20:36] Yeah, it was awful to be honest  
[24/07 - 20:36] Evan dumped me

The phone went silent for a few minutes before he buzzed again.

[24/07 - 20:40] Oh my. I'm sorry, Keith  
[24/07 - 20:41] It's okay, you didn't know  
[24/07 - 20:41] How are you feeling ?  
[24/07 - 20:42] Not good, but don't worry, it's gonna be okay  
[24/07 - 20:43] Okay.. Well if you need talk, you can always text me, okay ?  
[24/07 - 20:45] Right.. Thank you, Shiro

The young man once again dropped his phone, and finished eating his now cold pizza, before laying on the sofa. So, so, so tired by that story, that damn expo, that damn Evan, and that damn Craig. He grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around himself, burrying his face in the nearest pillow. He was so, so, so done, and he just wanted to sleep. 

  


When he woke up the next day, Keith was laying on the floor, his blanket covering half of his body, and he was hugging his pillow as if his life depended on it. He stood up slowly, his back was aching like hell and the electronic clock on the wall was saying "17:48". Whow. He fell asleep around 21:00, right ? Did he really sleep for twenty hours straight ? He checked on his phone and his face dropped when he saw the calendar saying 26/07. He litterally blacked out for two fucking days. Of course his damn back would hurt.

While he was slowly realising he has been in a coma-like state for the last two days, he walked toward the kitchen and grabbed some bread along with some chocolate, before heading back in the living room. He didn't feel like doing anything anyway. "Might as well sleep another couple days while I'm at it", he thought. He didn't want to go out anyway.

He was scared to death when his phone vibrated like four times in a row. The young man looked at the small screen. Seven unread messages. At least his friends still cared about him. He felt a small smile grow on his face as he unlocked the phone. Let's see.. Three texts from Pidge, two from Shiro, one from Lance and one from Allura. His bad mood quickly disappeared as he scrolled through the messages. They all were worrying for him, and he suddendly felt like the biggest douchebag in the universe for leaving them without any news.

He decided he'd better start by answering Allura. The last thing he saw two weeks ago before he hit the road with Evan was her crying face, and he felt awful. 

[26/07 – 17:59] Hi Keith, how are you feeling ? I'm worried about you, you didn't send any message since Evan left your house..  
[26/07 - 18:00] Hey Allura, I'm sorry I didn't text you sooner  
[26/07 - 18:00] I needed some time alone, I guess  
[26/07 - 18:00] I understand..  
[26/07 - 18:01] Don't worry, I'm feeling better now  
[26/07 - 18:01] That's good to hear  
[26/07 - 18:01] There's something I'd like to tell you  
[26/07 - 18:02] Yeah ?  
[26/07 - 18:04] First you have to promise you won't laugh  
[26/07 - 18:04] Okay, I promise, what is it ?  
[26/07 - 18:05] Lance and I are dating

Keith chocked on his chocolate and sneered so loudly he was certain Allura heard him even if she was eight hundred miles away. Allura and Lance  ? Really  ? What a time to be alive. He was happy for them though.

[26/07 - 18:09] Keith ? Are you still there ?  
[26/07 - 18:11] Yeah, I'm here, and that's great ! I'm happy for you two  
[26/07 - 18:11] Thanks  
[26/07 - 18:12] I gotta go, my next lesson's starting  
[26/07 - 18:12] Take care !  
[26/07 - 18:12] Okay, good luck !

He was definitely going to ask Lance how he did. Because, well, during the expo, Keith saw how he was trying to get closer to Allura, but she didn't looked interested. He checked the message Lance sent him earlier.

[26/07 - 16:24] KEITH GUESS WHAT  
[26/07 - 18:13] You're dating Allura, right ?  
[26/07 - 18:13] Huh ?  
[26/07 - 18:13] How did you know ?  
[26/07 - 18:14] She told me like, two minutes ago  
[26/07 - 18:14] Damn, I thought it would lighten your mood a little  
[26/07 – 18:15] It did  
[26/07 - 18:15] You have no idea  
[26/07 - 18:15] I just laughed my ass off  
[26/07 - 18:16] How did the two of you got together  ? I thought Allura was super annoyed when you tried to hit on her  
[26/07 - 18:17] Maybe I wasn't that annoying after all x)  
[26/07 - 18:17] We got closer at the expo while you were with Pidge  
[26/07 - 18:18] Oh, I see, that's pretty cool  
[26/07 - 18:18] Right ? She's so beautiful and smart  
[26/07 - 18:18] And kind  
[26/07 - 18:19] I got it, you're madly in love with her.. x)  
[26/07 - 18:19] Yeah  
[26/07 - 18:19] Ugh, sorry, gotta go, my boss  
[26/07 - 18:20] Watching me  
[26/07 - 18:20] Crap  
[26/07 - 18:21] Don't worry, focus on your work you dumbass

Keith smiled as he typed the last word. Lance was always carefree. He swiped on the screen to get to Pidge's messages.

[25/07 - 14:32] Hey Keith, how are you ?  
[25/07 - 21:25] Keith, you okay ?  
[26/07 - 17:58] I'm worried Keith, please answer  
[26/07 - 18:23] Hi Pidge, I'm sorry, I slept for two days  
[26/07 - 18:23] I don't even know how it's possible  
[26/07 - 18:24] What the fuck Keith  
[26/07 - 18:24] That's called being in a coma  
[26/07 - 18:26] Yup'  
[26/07 - 18:26] Well, anyway, how are you feeling ?  
[26/07 - 18:27] I'm feeling slightly better, I think. Remember Allura and Lance ?  
[26/07 - 18:27] Of course  
[26/07 - 18:27] They're dating now, can you believe this ?  
[26/07 - 18:28] That's cool  ! I saw them flirting at the expo, they were quite close  
[26/07 - 18:28] I have to go to work, I'll be back later  
[26/07 - 18:29] Okay, see you later

Keith sighed as he swiped again on his screen, displaying Shiro's texts. Speaking with people was often hard for him, but right now he was thankful he had so many great people to take care of him.

[25/07 - 12:06] Hey Keith, I hope you're feeling better. Wanna talk a bit ?  
[26/07 - 17:58] Hi Keith, don't forget you can talk to me anytime :)  
[26/07 - 18:30] Hey Shiro, thanks  
[26/07 - 18:30] I'm feeling a little better  
[26/07 - 18:31] This is some good news, I'm glad

Keith was trying to find a subject. But it was hopeless, he knew he wouldn't find anything, unless.. Yeah. He remember Shiro said something about a girlfriend  ? He was now getting curious, because when he met the guy three years ago, he was dating a man.

[26/07 - 18:33] Say, how is it going with your girlfriend ?  
[26/07 - 18:33] Ah, Sayuu ? It's going fine.. Well she's been really annoying lately. I don't know what got to her.  
[26/07 - 18:34] Sorry to hear that.. I was wondering, when we first met you were dating a guy right ?  
[26/07 - 18:34] Yeah, why ?  
[26/07 - 18:34] That means you're bisexual ?  
[26/07 - 18:35] Nah, more like pansexual:)  
[26/07 - 18:35] Okay, cool

Keith was happy that Shiro didn't get angry at those personnal questions. He was worried he was being too curious, maybe even rude, but apparently that was not the case. Cool. Or maybe Shiro was just an abnormally kind guy.

[26/07 - 18:37] Why're you asking ?  
[26/07 - 18:37] I was just curious, It's been a while since we last talked  
[26/07 - 18:38] Yeah, it's true. But I'm happy we catched up  
[26/07 - 18:38] Really ? Why ?  
[26/07 - 18:39] Don't know. I'm sure we can be great friends, don't you think ?

The young man was surprised. Of course he thought that way. He didn't know why, but Shiro was someone he wanted to know, and he was very frustrated when they lost contact three years ago.

[26/07 - 18:41] You're right, that's what I think too

They kept talking for a while that day, and when Keith finally fell asleep, he learned that Shiro was a caring guy, they had the same fascination for space, watched the same shows, loved the same music, the same food, the same places. They had so much in common it was almost scary. And Keith was wondering why they didn't talk sooner.

The next week passed quickly, and Keith didn't really got any better. He talked with Shiro and Pidge daily, but didn't have the will or energy to do anything else. He and Shiro were slowly getting close, and he was quite happy about this. But he was still wandering in his living room like a lost soul, still wondering the same things over and over again, still crying when he was going to sleep. Damn, why couldn't he be enough  ? Why, why why.

Another day passed, and Keith got a message from Shiro that surprised him.

[03/08 - 10:42] Hey Keith, I was thinking.. Maybe you could take some holidays ? I mean..  
[03/08 - 10:43] It's hard to see a friend being that depressed. So I thought about it, and  
[03/08 - 10:43] When I'm feeling down, there's one place on Earth that always soothes me  
[03/08 - 10:44] Long story short, I'm there for my holidays, so.. If you want, you can join me.

He didn't know what to do. Keith was feeling weird, and at the same time, he felt truly happy. Maybe he should go ? He needed to see something other than his house. "Why not ?", he thought. The two of them were just getting close, but the young one had a good feeling about this. It was definitely a good idea.

[03/08 - 10:48] You know what ? Fuck yes. I definitely need some fresh air  
[03/08 - 10:48] Where are you ?  
[03/08 - 10:49] So you're okay ? You're coming ?  
[03/08 - 10:50] Yeah, I'm coming. I wanna get better.  
[03/08 - 10:50] Now that's good to hear ! I hope coming over will help :)  
[03/08 - 10:51] It's a town in Portugal, it's called Seia  
[03/08 - 10:52] Whoooh, that's far !

But that wasn't going to stop him. Going in another country would be a great experience, and a way to forget about everything that happened at the expo.

[03/08 - 10:53] Yeah, I know.. Sorry, maybe it's too far ?  
[03/08 - 10:53] No, it's perfect  
[03/08 - 10:54] Just give me the airport name x)

The airport was located in Porto. The next day, Keith booked a plane ticket, and rented a car. There was a two hours drive between Porto and Seia, and a taxi would be way too expensive.

[04/08 - 15:34] So ? When are you coming ?  
[04/08 - 15:35] In one week !  
[04/08 - 15:35] Great :) How long will you stay ?  
[04/08 - 15:36] One week x)  
[04/08 - 15:36] Okay ! This is going to be awesome.

The day after, Keith told Pidge about his trip to Portugal, and how he and Shiro became great friends in such a short time. The girl was even more hyped than he was, and days kept passing as he went through his daily life. Soon, he would be far away from this place.. And from Evan's memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, I'm not really good at naming my chapters.. Sorry for the dumb titles x) I hope you're enjoying the fic' so far !


	3. The journey

When Keith woke up, he was excited like a little kid in a toy store. His backpack was ready since the day before, and he had a very hard time to keep calm until it was time for him to leave. When the clock read "15:30", he checked one last time if everything was in order. Dishes, check. Shutters, check. Doors, check. "Okay fine. Everything's fine." He then went to his car, and left the house.  
The airport wasn't that far, it was a one-hour drive, and the young man knew exactly where he could park his car. He checked his phone.

[12/08 - 16:08] Hey Keith ! Ready for take off ?  
[12/08 - 16:49] Of course I am ! I'm at the airport right now  
[12/08 - 16:49] I have to go through all the security stuff, it's boooooring  
[12/08 - 16:49] Come on, be patient :)  
[12/08 - 16:49] It's worth the trip, I promise  
[12/08 - 16:51] I believe you, but right know I'm bored  
[12/08 - 16:52] I know x)  
[12/08 - 16:52] I think I'm gonna play some games  
[12/08 - 16:53] The plane isn't there yet  
[12/08 - 16:54] Alright, have fun, and don't forget to tell me when you land :)

Keith sat on a bench in the departure room, and took a retro game console from his bag. He plugged his headphones on the device and started to play, immediately forgetting the world around him. No more sounds, no more people, no more stress.  


Around half an hour after he started playing, the huge and loud speakers of the room he was in stated that his plane was now landed and ready to welcome its passengers. He packed his console quickly and grabbed his plane ticket, before heading straight to the already crowded boarding gate. The young man had a hard time keeping calm around all these annoying people, who were all trying to go first. "Your seat isn't going to fly away, asshole.", he thought as an angry fitfy-years-old man passed him with two screaming kids. "Man, I definitely hate people."

When he finally got to his seat, Keith was exhausted, and couln't wait for the plane to take off. Fortunately, he was seated next to the window, and the two people next to him were kind old persons. Unfortunately, the man and the two kids were right behind him and when he noticed them, he just KNEW the flight would be a reaaaaaally long one.

  


He was right. Even with his music blasting in his headphones, Keith heard the brats scream during the whole time. They had even kicked his seat, and if he hadn't given them his legendary dark glare, no doubt they would have done it again.

But there he was, finally, out of the plane, and already regretting the chilly air from his hometown. Was all that country THIS HOT ? He quickly took off his jacket and hanged it around his hips. He then checked around him. ... ... That place didn't look like his map, not a bit. He remembered he had to tell Shiro about his landing.

[12/08 - 19:24] Alright, I just landed !  
[12/08 - 19:25] Cool ! Do you think you'll be able to find the car rental shop ?  
[12/08 - 19:27] Ehh.. Don't know. The place doesn't look like my map at all  
[12/08 - 19:27] Ouch. Let me check online  
[12/08 - 19:30] Keith are you serious ? On internet they say you have to walk 30 minutes to get there  
[12/08 - 19:31] What ? Wait, my phone just connected, I'll check  
[12/08 - 19:34] Okay, I got it ! It's not that far, maybe 10 minutes if I'm slow  
[12/08 - 19:34] Are you sure ?  
[12/08 - 19:35] Yeah, I'm already walking anyway, so we'll see

Keith was heading toward a road near the airport. He was almost sure he wasn't supposed to be there, because he was only surrounded by huge buses and there wasn't anyone else, but he didn't care and left the airport. Going straight on the road, he soon saw the logo of the car rental shop. "Okay, cool. Two hours left.". Two hours left until he reached Shiro's house.

  


Well, that's what he thought. He told Shiro he was able to reach the shop, but the person in charge there was soooo slow, and there were three people before Keith. Three people with kids. "I definitely hate children." When it was finally his turn, he realised he didn't speak portuguese, and had trouble to be understood. And when he FINALLY was in his rented car, one hour had passed.

[12/08 - 20:29] Okay, I finally managed to get the car  
[12/08 - 20:30] Great, only two hours left !  
[12/08 - 20:30] Yeah  
[12/08 - 20:31] I just have to adjust my GPS  
[12/08 - 20:31] Okay :)  
[12/08 - 20:35] Oh my god why  
[12/08 - 20:36] The fucker just died before my very eyes  
[12/08 - 20:36] Your GPS died ?  
[12/08 - 20:37] Yes.. The gods have forsaken me  
[12/08 - 20:37] First the brats in the airport and the plane  
[12/08 - 20:37] Now this  
[12/08 - 20:38] I won't make it Shiro  
[12/08 - 20:38] I CAN'T SPEAK PORTUGUESE SHIRO  
[12/08 - 20:38] Whoah, easy there Keith, calm down  
[12/08 - 20:39] Speaking portuguese have nothing to do with your GPS  
[12/08 - 20:40] I know, but I could have asked for directions  
[12/08 - 20:40] Right.. But you have a phone, and he navigated you to the shop  
[12/08 - 20:41] Oh, you're right. But.. I only have 40% battery left  
[12/08 - 20:42] I don't know if it will be enough  
[12/08 - 20:42] Just try :) It's easy anyway, I'll send you a map !  
[12/08 - 20:43] Okay, thank you Shiro  
[12/08 - 20:45] I'm leaving the shop, wish me good luck !  
[12/08 - 20:46] Good luck Keith :)

Keith adjusted his phone, and soon the map appeared, leading the way through the city. The roads were quite easy to follow, and he soon reached the highway. He felt a little relieved, and locked his phone. He had to save some battery if he wanted his phone to last the whole trip.

  


And two hours later, the boy was done with the portuguese radio, but safely reached Seia. It was a pretty town, built on the side of a moutain, with small roads and cute houses. And even with the help of his phone.. Keith got lost. No matter what, he couldn't find Shiro's house, and he was getting very tired.

[12/08 - 23:04] Hey Shiro, I'm in Seia and I can't find your house  
[12/08 - 23:05] Just tell me where you are and I'll come :)  
[12/08 - 23:05] I'm in front of the church.. There's a fountain  
[12/08 - 23:06] Okay, got it ! Don't move, I'm not far :)

The young man felt all his stress evaporate when he saw Shiro's frame coming his way. There he was. His smiling face soon appeared near the passenger's window, and Keith unlocked the doors so Shiro could come in.

\- Hello there ! Need some help ?

\- Yes please, could you lead me to your house ? That town is a real maze.

\- Here, take this road.

Shiro pointed a small road going up. Keith had taken that road at least seven time before calling his friend, and he felt very dumb when they finally got to the house. He had passed before it three times.

\- There we are. Do you need some help with your bags ?

\- You can take this one, just be careful, it's my computer.

\- Okay, got it. Let's head inside !

Shiro lead the way, and Keith followed. He was so happy to finally be here. They put his bags in Shiro's room, since it was the only bedroom, and they then went upstairs, where some food was waiting in the kitchen.

\- Well, I'll have to heat it up, but you're hungry, right ?

\- Yeah, I'm starving !

\- Haha, that's good to hear ! Give me just a minute and everything will be ready.

When Shiro came back from the microwave, a really good scent was coming from the plate he was holding. They ate silently because the food was great, but they both knew that this silence wouldn't last.

\- Say Keith, what happened with those "brats" in the airport ?

\- I hope you're ready because I'm going to complain about the whole day.

\- Just get to the point, I want to know how went your journey. Give me all the details, okay ?

Seeing Shiro's gentle smile, Keith felt a small smile appear on his own face, and he began to talk about his day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I would never get to that damn house. x)


	4. Portugal

When Keith woke up the next day, the first thing he noticed was the sun filtering through the light curtains. The second thing was the fact he was hot. So damn hot. And the culprit was still sleeping next to him. Shiro was producing enough heat to heat an entire room during winter, and since it was summer, it was barely bearable.

Fortunately for him, Shiro woke up a few minutes later, and they both went upstairs to have a breakfast. And since Keith was still a kid at heart, he took some cereals with hot chocolate.

\- Keith, you look like you're going to die from the heat.

\- Wha- Really ?

\- Yep, really. But you're lucky, I was planning on going to the river today ! It's not that far, but we'll still be driving there. Sounds good ?

\- Definitely.

Finishing his breakfast, Keith returned to Shiro's room and got dressed in no time. Shorts and t-shirt. He took one spare shorts and a towel, and then went upstairs again, where he found Shiro ready as well. Both of them went outside and the taller one locked the door behind them.

\- So, which car are we using ? Mine or yours, Shiro ?

\- Ehm.. I think it's better if we take my car. The road to the river is a little dangerous if you're not used to it.

\- Okay, then which one is it ?

\- This one !

Shiro pointed a car parked way too close to a wall. A very small car. "Wait, wait. This is a Starlet. Shiro's car is a Starlet." Keith was trying to stay calm, but he just couldn't believe it. How did Shiro fit in that tiny tin can ?

\- It's old but it does the job, and here a small car is a serious plus, since the roads are almost all narrow.

\- Right.. How old is it exactly ?

\- I don't remember, but it has only four speeds, and there are no seatbelts on the back seats.

\- Are you serious ? Is it safe ?

\- Of course it's safe, I would be dead if it wasn't.

Shiro smiled and sat on the driver's seat while Keith took place on the passenger's side. The young man was not ready for his friend's driving style. People often told him he was crazy, but clearly Shiro was something else. "Wait, is it even legal to drive like that ?" He grabbed whatever his hands could grab, and held thight.

The trip was short indeed. When Shiro finally stopped the engine, Keith was looking like a frightened kitten.

\- What the actual fuck Shiro.

\- Hey, I told you it was dangerous if you're not used to it.

\- I wasn't expecting.. That.

The boy pointed the road they just climbed. It was really narrow, really steep, and there was a hell of a turn.

\- What, this road ? It's not the worst you know. Come on, you're not dead.

Keith nodded and the two men started walking. The river was a beautiful place, and there was a small drinks shop, some chairs, and some kind of pool fed by the river. The river itself was full of gigantic rocks, and that's on one of those rocks Shiro decided they would leave their stuff.

\- I have to warn you, the water is kind of cold.

\- Don't worry, I'm fine with anything as long as I'm not hot anymore.

Keith took his t-shirt off, and put one foot in the water. "Oh my god it's so cold I'm gonna die." He put the second foot in. "Victory or death, and death before dishonor. I'm not backing down." He started walking toward the pool, trying to look calm. And not cold. Not at all. He took a few steps forward, sinking his whole legs in the water, wondering how many time it would take for him to die of hypothermia.

\- Well ? How is it ?

\- ... It's fine. I can handle this.

\- Liaaaaar, you're almost shaking.

Shiro splashed him playfully and Keith yelped, slipped on a stone and fell in the water. When he emerged, he hurried back on a rock, trembling from head to toe.

\- What the hell Shiro ?!

\- Ahahahahahah, you should see your face ! Oh, don't give me that glare, come on, I'm sorry.

Keith's glare quickly softened. Nobody on this damn planet could possibly be mad at Shiro. Especially when he was wearing that smile.

\- At this rate you're going to be responsible for my death.

\- Come on Keith, stop being so dramatic, you're still not dead !

\- Not yet.

\- Maybe we can actually try to kill you ?

-Wha- No no no no no stay away please please Shiro nooOOOOOOOOOO !

Keith couldn't escape in time. Shiro picked him up as if he weighed nothing, and managed to get closer of the water while the boy was struggling.. And then threw him in the cold river. Of course Keith screamed like a 10-years old girl facing her favorite boy's band for the first time. Of course everyone was looking their way. But he didn't care. As soon as he climbed his way up on the rock, he threw himself on Shiro and held thight, grinning as the taller one tried to escape while laughing.

\- Oh my god Keith it's so cold go away !

\- Not a chance, I'm taking you all the way to that cold hell of a river with me !

He was sooo determined. But Shiro was sooo damn strong. And tall. "Dammit." Keith tried to move the other man with all he got, but nothing happened. It just made Shiro laugh harder.

\- Looks like I'm too heavy !

\- Dammit, why're you so tall and heavy ?

\- Genetic I guess ?

\- Okay, point taken.

Keith finally gave up and lay on the ground, appreciating the feeling of the sun on his skin. He quickly started to get hot again, and wondered what was the worst. Cold water or hot air ? Dying of hypothermia or dehydration ? While he was wondering, he noticed a small path between two huge rocks.

\- Hey, Shiro ? Where's that path going ?

\- It goes up the river I guess ? I never went there. Maybe we should try and follow the river as high as we can ?

\- Sounds good !

Keith got up and climbed on a rock to see what was behind. The river, and more giant rocks.

\- Let's jump from rock to rock !

\- Okay, lead the way Keith !

The boy started to jump, and quickly made his way to another part of the river. There was no one up there, and the only sounds were his breath and the birds high up in the trees. It was peaceful, and both Shiro and Keith stopped a few rocks further.

\- Whow, this place is great. I didn't know there was something like that here.

The place was a clearing, with tall trees framing a pond fed by a small waterfall. The pond itself wasn't deep, the bottom was clearly visible, and Shiro went in the water, walking toward the next rock. Keith followed, shivering in the water, but stopped halfway when he noticed something moving next to him.

\- Hey Shiro, you gotta see this ! There are tadpoles !

\- Really ? That river sure is lively !

  


They kept climbing for two hours. Both of them were getting tired, but they were determined to see how far they could go.

\- Maybe there's no end to this.

\- I'm sure we can get to the top !

As the two men were starting to wonder if they would ever get to the top, they reached it. A big pond made of clear water, and a huge wall of rocks. There was a rock in the middle of pond, and they quickly sat on it, escaping from the cold water.

\- Looks like we can't go higher unless we climb.

\- Right.. But I don't think we'll be able to climb down, and this place is amazing !

\- Yep'. You know what Keith ? I'm happy we're here.

\- Me too, but I can't feel my feets and my arms.

They spent a long moment there before going down, and when they got where they left their stuff, the sun was already disappearing. Laughing at how tired they were, they went in Shiro's car and drove to his house.

  


The next day, they went to the river again, but Shiro decided to show Keith another side of it. Walking on a small path that went deep in the forest, they reached a place with -oh, surprise- some giant rocks, and Shiro pointed a hole.

\- There, look at that ! That's the cave I told you about !

Keith got closer and tried to peek inside. It was so narrow he wondered how Shiro could fit in there.

\- It's cool, but it looks a little small.

\- Because it's only the entrance. There are a few rooms further, we explored them with my friends ! But we never found the end of it. Wanna get inside and see by yourself ?

\- Ehh.. No thanks, I'm not really at ease in caves, especially when I'm barely able to move.

\- As you want. Maybe we should climb there then ?

Shiro pointed the top of the rocks, and Keith nodded, smiling as he jumped on the nearest rock.

  


When they got to Shiro's house, they were exhausted but laughing like two kids as Keith kept saying awful jokes that weren't even funny. As the sun went down, they sat on the balcony and watched the street lights slowly lighting up.

\- So ? How is it ?

\- Huh ?

\- Portugal. Do you like it ?

\- Yeah, it's a beautiful place ! You were right, it's worth the trip.

\- Haha, glad to hear it !

They kept talking for a while, about Keith's projects, about Shiro's passions, gazing at the huge sea of street lights laying before them.

  


On the next day, they woke up at noon. Both too tired to do anything else, they decided they would just walk aimlessly around Seia. And while Shiro was explaining some things about the city's story, Keith was looking everywhere with excitement. Everything was different from his everyday life, it was like a fairytale town. A beautiful weather, people looked kind, the place itself was amazing, and almost everything was cheap.

They reached an old wash-house, and sat there for a while. Completely surrounded by nature even if they were still in town, they started to chat about nothing. Keith was feeling at ease, and surprisingly, at home. This place felt like home -a warm, safe, and beautiful place.

\- Are you listening Keith ?

\- Huh- Yeah, I'm listening, sorry !

\- Haha, no problem. Maybe we should go ?

\- Sure.

The two of them got up and started walking, Shiro leading the way. It was already night time, and the moon was high. Walking calmly and slowly, they were following the road leading to Shiro's house, when something caught Keith's attention.

\- Hey Shiro ? Where is that small alley going ?

\- Erm.. Maybe we shouldn't go there.

\- Why not ? C'mon !

\- I'm serious Keith, people are saying this alley is haunted. Superstitions and beliefs are a common thing here, and I wouldn't be surprised if something strange was living here.

\- Well, I think this is bullsh..

The boy stopped speaking as he saw a shadow moving slowly in the alley. "Okay, this is the day I die." Keith took a step back, feeling strangely scared. "Heh, get yourself together. It's just a shadow. ... A big.. Okay, too big to be harmless." He quickly grabbed Shiro's hand, and sent him a worried look.

\- Let's run to your house ?

\- Yep'. We're running.

Shiro dashed to the left, dragging Keith behind him. They ran for ten minutes before arriving to the house, and they rushed in, locking the door.

\- What the hell was that ?..

\- Don't know, but please, don't ever try to say portuguese beliefs are bullshit again, okay ?

\- Okay, I promise.. But I'm sure there's a rationnal explaination though.

\- Maybe, maybe not, we'll never know.

  


The days kept passing, and it was soon the last evening Keith spent in Portugal. On that day, Shiro and him were meeting with Shiro's friends, and even if Keith didn't speak portuguese, they were all getting along and having fun. They were at some sort of town party, people were dancing to strange portuguese music, and Keith was almost dying with laughter as Shiro translated the songs for him.

It was soon time for them to go home, and they started walking after saying goodbye to Shiro's friends.

\- Say Keith.. I know it's coming out of the blue, and maybe you don't want to hear me talk about my girlfriend, but.. Care to listen to me complaining for a bit ?

\- Sure, what's the matter ?

\- Well, you remember, I told you Sayuu's been annoying recently.

\- Yeah, I remember that.

\- I'm pretty sure she's up to something, behind my back. I trust her, but.. Ugh. Last time, she forgot to log out from facebook on my computer, and I couldn't.. I took a quick look, and she was chatting with one of my friends. That's not the matter though.. The matter is, the pictures she sent him.

\- What kind of pictures did she send ?

\- Pictures of her. ... Almost naked.

Keith chocked on his spit.

\- Usually you send that kind of pictures to your boyfriend.

\- That's what I think too. She also says I'm not.. Ugh, how do I say that. She says I'm not brutal enough in bed. So, I'm worried that maybe she don't love me anymore..

\- I see.. You should try to talk with her, you know.

\- I know.. Heh, sorry about that.

\- Don't worry, I hope talking about it helped you a bit.

\- Yeah.. Thanks Keith.

They finally reached the house, and the next day, Keith was gone. ... No, no, it wasn't that cold and simple.

  


When it was time for Keith to drive from Seia to Porto, Shiro and him tried to bring back Keith's GPS to life, but nothing worked. They soon realized it was the 12 volts plug of the car that was dead, and Keith decided he would use his phone. Then came the time to say goodbye to Shiro.

He thought it would be easier, since the two of them weren't that close. But this week in Seia had brought them closer, more than Keith thought, and since he knew they wouldn't see each other for a long time.. He cried again. It couldn't be helped, and Shiro tried to comfort him.

\- C'mon Keith, don't cry, it's not like we're never ever going to see each other again, right ?

\- Y-Yeah but..

\- Shht, you'll just have to come over when you have some time. You'll always be welcome, okay ?

\- Okay.. Thanks Shiro.. We'll keep texting right ?

\- Of course. Even everyday if you want.

Again, Shiro's kind smile made Keith feel better. He even tried to smile too.

\- I really have to go now, or I'm gonna miss my plane..

\- Right. Have a nice trip, Keith, and don't forget to text me when you arrive.

\- I'll do it ! Thanks for everything Shiro.

And with those words, Keith was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe the last chapter will take a little longer to be updated, I'm sorry >< It's half written though !


	5. Feelings ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this is the last chapter !  
> As Keith will be talking with Shiro's girlfriend by message, here is the color I will use : Sayuu

Keith's trip to his hometown went well. He didn't get lost, and he didn't have to deal with annoying kids in the plane. He even got home earlier than he thought, and as he finished to tidy his stuff, he sighed. "Back to the everyday life."

He then remembered he had to tell Shiro about his arrival, and quickly tiped a few words on his phone before laying on the sofa.

  


The days passed and passed as Keith was going through his routine. And the days became weeks, the weeks became months. He spoke daily with Shiro, same with Pidge. Sometimes he got messages from Allura, Lance, or Hunk, and everything was fine.

... Nothing was fine and he knew it. He felt it. Something was different since his holidays in Seia. The way he was waiting for Shiro's texts, even the way he looked at his friend.. Keith shook his head and sighed.

[01/11 - 15:32] Hey Keith ! How are you ?  
[01/11 - 15:33] Hi Pidge, I'm fine and you ?  
[01/11 - 15:33] Fine too ! Say, I was thinking  
[01/11 - 15:34] It's been a while since we last saw each other  
[01/11 - 15:34] You wanna come over for a bit ?  
[01/11 - 15:34] Ohhh  
[01/11 - 15:35] Why not ! Sounds fun x)  
[01/11 - 15:36] Cool ! I think I can have a week.. Late November, early December ! Is it okay for you ?  
[01/11 - 15:36] It shouldn't be a problem x)  
[01/11 - 15:37] Then it's settled !

A trip to forget about his everyday life. Keith smiled happily as he stared at the small screen in his hands. He suddenly remembered what was bothering him lately, and decided Pidge would be a great listener. She was something like his confident ? His best friend ?

[01/11 - 15:42] Pidge, can I talk to you about something embarrassing ?  
[01/11 - 15:43] ... Yes ?  
[01/11 - 15:45] Erh, where do I start.. There's a guy I like. I really like him, I think.. But he already have a girlfriend  
[01/11 - 15:45] Okay, I see.. Keith, honestly, I think this is a bad idea  
[01/11 - 15:46] I already know that, that's why I'm trying to forget about it  
[01/11 - 15:47] I just don't know how to do  
[01/11 - 15:49] I mean, I'm chatting with him everyday, he's my closest friend, I can't stop to talk with him like that  
[01/11 - 15:50] Oh my god Keith is it Shiro ?

Keith blushed as he read Pidge's message. That was really embarrassing. "Keep calm. Pidge isn't going to judge you." 

[01/11 - 15:54] ... Maybe ?  
[01/11 - 15:55] You mean THE Shiro with the crazy girlfriend who's jealous of you ?  
[01/11 - 15:55] Riiight.. This one  
[01/11 - 15:56] Oh my god.

Keith understood Pidge's reaction. Sayuu, Shiro's girlfriend, was.. Something. The girl was super jealous because Shiro texted Keith daily, but on the other side, she was sending almost naked pictures of herself to one of Shiro's friend. Once again, Keith was facing irony itself. And even if the boy had to admit he had feelings for Shiro, he hadn't tried anything. He didn't even confess his love. He even..

**\-----------------------**

_[12/10 - 22:23] Hi Keith !  
[12/10 - 22:23] Hi, who are you ?_

_Keith stared at his phone, surprised. He was in the middle of an important conversation with Shiro, the man was done with his girlfriend's lies and he decided to confront her that night. And since they didn't live together, he had to do everything by messages -and he was flooding Keith with screenshots to get his opinion._

_And now, Keith recieved a message from a certain "BestGirl45", and it seemed she knew him. Maybe ?..._

_[12/10 - 22:26] Hey Shiro ? Do you know a "BestGirl45" ?_  
_[12/10 - 22:26] Oh._  
_[12/10 - 22:27] This is Sayuu's 2nd account_  
_[12/10 - 22:27] What is she saying ?_  
_[12/10 - 22:28] Lemme check_

_The boy swipped on his screen to look at Sayuu's messages._

_[12/10 - 22:24] Ah, I'm Sayuu, Shiro's girlfriend_  
_[12/10 - 22:25] Maybe you already know it, but I'm having an argument with Shiro_  
_[12/10 - 22:29] Yeah, he told me_  
_[12/10 - 22:29] What does it have to do with me ?_  
_[12/10 - 22:30] Well, you're something like his bestfriend, right ?_  
_[12/10 - 22:30] You're chatting everyday with him_  
_[12/10 - 22:31] I guess we're really good friends, yeah_  
_[12/10 - 22:31] Great_  
_[12/10 - 22:32] Since you know him well, maybe you could help me a bit ?_  
_[12/10 - 22:34] I made him really angry and he blocked me.. I want to apologize, but I can't reach him... Could you tell him to unblock me ? I know he'll listen to you_

_Keith was.. At least, uncomfortable. A few minutes before, Shiro told him he was going to break up with Sayuu. He blocked her, and the girl was unable to explain herself.. If he didn't help her, maybe.. No, no. Impossible. But.. There were the messages she sent to Shiro._

" _You're nothing without me, you hear ?!_ "  
" _I'll destroy everything you love if you leave me !_ "  
" _Please, I'll kill myself if you leave_ "  
" _You know what ? Fuck you, I'm too great for you_ "  
" _You're worthless_ "  
" _Don't leave please_ "

_Keith didn't know what he should do. That girl was clearly trying everything to.. To do what, exactly ? He couldn't understand how someone could say such horrible things, and beg for forgiveness the second after._

_But what if she was just panicking ? Maybe she didn't think what she said._

_[12/10 - 22:38] Okay, I'll try_  
_[12/10 - 22:38] But I'm can't promise anything_  
_[12/10 - 22:39] Ahw, thank you so much ! I just need 5 minutes of his time, I have to apologize and make him understand how much I love him.._

_The boy didn't know if he was making the right decision, but.. Shiro was in love with that girl. He knew it, because the man told him many times before. He even talked about wedding, and how he wanted Keith to be his witness. So.. If Shiro loved her that much, she couldn't possibly be a bad person. Maybe she deserved another chance._

_[12/10 - 22:33] Well ?_  
_[12/10 - 22:39] She sounds really desperate_  
_[12/10 - 22:40] I mean, I think she's just panicked at the thought of loosing you_  
_[12/10 - 22:41] She should've thought about it before lying so many times to me, no ?_  
_[12/10 - 22:41] Right but_  
_[12/10 - 22:41] She really wants to apologize.._  
_[12/10 - 22:42] Maybe you could listen to what she has to say ?_  
_[12/10 - 22:42] Keith.._  
_[12/10 - 22:43] You can always block her again if she's too annoying, right ?_  
_[12/10 - 22:45] Right. Okay, I get it, I'll try_  
_[12/10 - 22:46] Thanks Shiro_

_Keith switched to his conversation with Sayuu, feeling weird. Why was he helping her, again ? Shiro was so close and yet.. Yet he was certain Shiro's happiness was with that girl, and not with him. "Yeah.. This is the best I can do."_

_[12/10 - 22:48] Okay, he's going to unblock you_  
_[12/10 - 22:49] Please don't insult him_  
_[12/10 - 22:49] Yes !_  
_[12/10 - 22:50] Thanks so much Keith, you're the best !_

**\-----------------------**

After that, Shiro and Sayuu made peace, and kept dating. And Keith was feeling like an idiot, but at the same time.. He was kind of proud. Shiro was happy, and that was thanks to him, at least a little.

[01/11 - 15:57] What are you goi  
[01/11 - 15:57] Wait, I remember  
[01/11 - 15:58] You helped that psychopath getting back with him even though you love him ?  
[01/11 - 15:58] Ehh  
[01/11 - 15:58] Yep', that's what I did  
[01/11 - 15:59] Keith, you're way too kind  
[01/11 - 16:00] And a bit dumb  
[01/11 - 16:01] I know..

He rolled on the sofa, and put his phone on the nearest armrest. Of course he was dumb. Because he was in love and he couldn't deny it. Keith didn't want Shiro to hate him, and he wanted Shiro to be happy, even if it wasn't with him."That's why I.."

  


The end of the month arrived quickly. Keith was already in his car, checking one last time if his GPS was alright, and then started to drive. Pidge was living in another country -in Germany-, but Keith was used to it, and he even knew how to speak some basic german. 

  


After four hours of singing and yelling at the other drivers, Keith finally arrived near Pidge's place, but even with the help of his GPS, he couldn't find the girl's flat. "I have some feeling of déjà-vu.."

[28/11 - 19:48] Hey Pidge, I think I'm close to your appartment  
[28/11 - 19:48] Can you come and get me ?  
[28/11 - 19:49] Sure ! Where are you ?  
[28/11 - 19:50] Ehm.. There's an elementary school, and a big parking, and some buildings  
[28/11 - 19:52] Okay, don't move, I'm coming !

A few minutes passed, and soon Pidge appeared between two buildings. Keith got out of his car to greet his friend.

\- Are you lost, mister emo ?

\- Yep', but I'm happy to see you !

\- Haha, me too ! Let's go, we'll drop your stuff at my place, then we'll go to the Christmas Market, they sell really great hot potatoes !

\- That sounds great !

The two of them started to walk. Pidge's place was near, and it was really tidy. The appartment wasn't that big, but far enough for two persons. They didn't stay there for a long time though, and the girl dragged Keith behind her as they walked in the streets. They soon reached the market, and were quickly surrounded by great scents of food, and people.

\- Man, I hate people.

\- I agree with you, but the potatoes shop isn't that far, follow me !

Keith decided it would be best for him to grab Pidge's hand. He didn't want to get lost in that huge crowd. Fortunately for them, the girl remembered clearly where the shop was, and they got giant potatoes covered with sauce in no time.

Both of them agreed it would be best to eat at Pidge's place, since the weather was pretty cold, and once they got there, they sat in the kitchen with a sigh of relief.

\- So Keith, tell me !

\- Tell you what ?

Pidge was looking at Keith with a grin on her face.

\- About Shiro !

The boy instantly blushed and covered his face with his hands. He didn't expect that, and the girl laughed as he mumbled a few words.

\- What about Shiro ? His girlfriend is still being annoying and I regret helping her because she's mean to him again.. 

\- Well, good news for you, right ?

\- I don't know.. I really don't know how he feels about me. That's a bit scary..

\- Why don't you ask him ?

Keith chocked on his potato. Ask him ? Impossible.

\- What the hell Pidge are you serious ?

\- Yeah, why not ? You'll feel better if you know.

\- Maybe, but.. Hey, what are you doing ?

\- A board. See ? I'm gonna count the times I succeed at making you embarrassed.

\- You're diabolical.

\- I know. So, are you going to ask him ?

Keith was hesitating. He couldn't ask Shiro what he thought about him, especially when he was having so much trouble with his girlfriend. It would be really weird.

\- Nope, can't bother him with that when his psycho girlfriend is giving him a hard time.

\- 'Kay, your choice ! What's happening between them anyway ?

The young man took out his phone and scrolled a bit in his conversation with Shiro. He selected a few screenshots and showed them to Pidge.

\- Well, remember the time when she sent nudes to Shiro's friend ? Apparently Shiro made her promise to never do it again, but.. It seems she did it again anyway.

\- I see.. And yet she complains about Shiro being close to you . She's weird.

\- Yep'.

They kept talking about Sayuu for a moment, before heading to bed.

  


\- Oh my god Pidge.

\- What ?

\- Do you know what day it is ?

\- We're.. In November. Like.. 30, I guess ?

\- This is Shiro's birthday.

\- WHAT. Keith are you serious ? It's 10p.m. !

\- I KNOW. I have to do something.. Oh my god Pidge I'm so lame and dumb an-

\- Shht, calm down, we got this, we're going to find something.

The two of them were deeply thinking, when Keith raised his head, suddenly looking motivated.

\- Okay, I think I know what to do ! We're going to send him a vocal message where we sing Happy Birthday to him !

\- Ehh, this is going to be fun.

The boy took his phone and rapidly went on his conversation with Shiro. They both breathed in and out, and Keith pressed the record button.

[30/11 - 22:16] (------------------(>))  
"_Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you Shiropffaahahahah !_"  
"_Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, Happy birthday dear Shiropffffffthahah !_"

\- Keith tell me you didn't send it.

\- I'm sorry, my finger slipped because I was laughing.

\- We're doomed.

\- Maybe we should've decided what we were going to say before we started to sing.

\- Thanks captain obvious.

A few minutes passed before Keith's phone vibrated. He unlocked it and saw Shiro's conversation highlighted.

[30/11 - 22:20] Thanks guys, you made me laugh and this is really cute :)

They both smiled. That was an unexpected success, and they were rather proud of themselves.

\- I think we managed to lighten his mood a little !

\- Yeah ? His girlfriend again ?

\- Yup', I think this time he's really mad at her. He told me she lied to him, yesterday, and that he asked his friend about it. Apparently she cheated on him.

\- Oh my.

\- And she doesn't know Shiro asked his friend, so she's still trying to hide the truth.

\- Ahw, sounds bad for her.

  


On the next day, Keith was litteraly glued to his phone. Reading over and over again the screenshots Shiro sent him during the night, he was wondering how Sayuu could be so mean.

\- You look lost, is everything okay ?

\- Ah, Pidge.. Yeah, take a look at that.

He handed his phone to the girl. She quickly read a few lines before laughing and giving the phone back to his owner.

\- You know, Shiro should really dump that crazy bitch. He will never get rid of her if things goes on like this.

\- That's what I think too. "If you leave me everyone will hate you and you'll end up alone", can you believe this ?

\- Told you, she's crazy. 

  


[05/12 - 13h56] Keith, you're here ?  
[05/12 - 13h56] Yeah, what's up ?  
[05/12 - 13h57] Oh, nothing much  
[05/12 - 13h57] Just felt like talking to you  
[05/12 - 13h58] Seems legit  
[05/12 - 13h58] How's it going with Sayuu ?  
[05/12 - 13h58] Ugh  
[05/12 - 14h00] She keeps spamming me and saying she's sorry  
[05/12 - 14h00] And five minutes after I'm the most horrible person on earth  
[05/12 - 14h01] I don't understand anymore  
[05/12 - 14h02] Ouch, I see..  
[05/12 - 14h02] And I don't want to bother anymore, so I think I'm gonna tell her it's over  
[05/12 - 14h03] I'll just wait 'till she's online  
[05/12 - 14h03] Alright, keep me informed

\- Looks like Shiro's finally gonna break up with her.

\- It would be better for him ! Oh, right, can you give me his account name ?

\- Sure, but why ?

\- He seems cool, and if we become friends we could all hang out together !

\- Sounds nice.

Keith tapped a few times on his screen and sent Shiro's infos to Pidge. She was right, hanging together would be really fun, and the young man was already hyped about it.

  


A few hours passed, and suddendly Keith's phone buzzed like hell, almost making him fall from Pidge's bed.

\- Whoh, what the fuck.

\- Maybe you should check who's texting you ?

\- You're right.. Let's see let's see.

[05/12 - 21h09] Keith, you have to help me please  
[05/12 - 21h09] Shiro isn't answering me, I don't know why  
[05/12 - 21h10] I think he hates me..

\- Oh my god it's Sayuu. She wants me to help her, again.

\- What are you going to do ?

\- Don't know yet. I mean, I really want to tell her to fuck off, but I'm not that kind of guy.

\- Heh, why not ? Could be fun !

\- Yeah but.. Ugh, I have no reason to help her anyway.

[05/12 - 21h12] Did you do something to him ?  
[05/12 - 21h13] I just talked with some of his male friends, and he got mad at me  
[05/12 - 21h13] I don't know what I did wrong  
[05/12 - 21h14] Are you sure this is why he's angry ?  
[05/12 - 21h15] It doesn't resemble Shiro at all to be bothered by stuff like that  
[05/12 - 21h15] I know, but he thinks I'm gonna cheat on him

\- Yeah but.. She already cheated on him.

\- She lies as she breathes, Keith.

[05/12 - 21h17] Shiro, your crazy girlfriend is asking me why you're angry.. xD  
[05/12 - 21h18] Oh my god Keith thanks god you're online just tell her to leave me alone  
[05/12 - 21h18] Roger !

\- Ahahahahahahahah he looks 100% done !

\- Ahah, because he IS done, Pidge.

[05/12 - 21h20] I don't think he really wants to talk with you right now..  
[05/12 - 21h21] What did he say ?  
[05/12 - 21h21] He wants you to leave him alone  
[05/12 - 21h22] But I didn't do anything to him..  
[05/12 - 21h22] I don't want to lose him..  
[05/12 - 21h24] What should I do ?..

\- Well maybe you shouldn't have cheated on him then.

\- Point taken.

\- What do I type now ?

\- Just type what you said.

[05/12 - 21h25] I don't know, Sayuu, it seems he asked his friend about you and  
[05/12 - 21h25] Apparently you really cheated on him  
[05/12 - 21h26] What, you say you believe this ?  
[05/12 - 21h27] Well, you sent nudes to that guy, right ? So you cheating on Shiro wouldn't be really surprising

\- I think we went too far.

\- Whatever. She knows she's the bad guy of the story.

[05/12 - 21h30] Ahah, you should see how Sayuu's insulting me right now  
[05/12 - 21h31] Telling me how much of an asshole I am  
[05/12 - 21h31] Spying on her and telling everything to a random guy  
[05/12 - 21h32] Am I the random guy ?  
[05/12 - 21h32] Of course x) She's trying to say this is all my fault if she cheated on me  
[05/12 - 21h33] Not even trying to apologize  
[05/12 - 21h34] Oh  
[05/12 - 21h35] Mh ?  
[05/12 - 21h35] She just wrote it's my fault she cheated because I told her that I think you're cute and she got jealous

\- Now this is interesting. Are you okay Keith ?

\- ... I think I'm alive.

The young man was staring at his phone, a very stupid smile floating on his face. "So he thinks I'm cute.."

[05/12 - 21h38] Anyway, I broke up with her like, one hour ago. Now she's pestering me and trying to convince me she will change, that she will be a better person, but I can't believe her words anymore.  
[05/12 - 21h39] 'Gonna block her so i'll finally be free

\- Eheh, Shiro thinks you're cute, can you believe this ?

\- Shut up Pidge, I'm trying to stay calm.

\- Huh, then you're not ready for what's coming next.

\- Eh ?

\- Nothing, nothing, just keep writing.

\- Pidge what did you do ?

\- I just gave you a little help, nothing more, nothing less.

[05/12 - 21h40] Aaand it's done ! She won't be able to harass me now  
[05/12 - 21h41] I'm happy it's over, but you know  
[05/12 - 21h41] I don't want to talk about her  
[05/12 - 21h42] You want to talk about something else ?  
[05/12 - 21h42] Yup'. I wanna talk about you  
[05/12 - 21h42] Pidge told me you're wondering how I feel about you  
[05/12 - 21h43] Oh..

Keith was trying to stay as calm as possible. His gaze was scanning the phone, waiting for the next message.

[05/12 - 21h46] Well, that's embarrassing but, here's what I think  
[05/12 - 21h48] When we went together to Seia, I was just trying to comfort you and to help a good friend, but then  
[05/12 - 21h49] We had so much fun together, and that moment when you took my hand because you were scared, I felt like I wanted to protect you  
[05/12 - 21h51] When you left, I didn't think that much about it because I was dating Sayuu, but there was something that changed. I really think you're cute, and I thought you were just a friend, but now..  
[05/12 - 21h53] What I want to say is that you're a kind and caring guy, you were always there to listen to me when Sayuu was trying to crush me  
[05/12 - 21h54] We grew really close, and what I feel is more than friendship  
[05/12 - 21h55] Ehm.. Keith, do you want to try to be happy, together with me ?

Said Keith was currently lost. And suddendly, both him and Pidge started rolling on the bed, screaming like two morons.

\- OH MY GOD THIS IS SO CUTE KEITH.

\- I KNOW WHAT DO I DO PIDGE WHAT DO I DO ?!

\- MY NEIGHBORS ARE GOING TO HATE ME BUT I DON'T CARE.

\- I DON'T CARE EITHER WHAT SHOULD I DO ?!

\- JUST TELL HIM HOW YOU FEEL YOU IDIOT !

When they finally calmed down, ten minutes had passed and Keith took his phone, trying to figure out what he wanted to answer. He also felt really bad for leaving Shiro without an answer for so long.

[05/12 - 22h05] I thought you'd never ask..  
[05/12 - 22h05] So it's yes ? You're really saying yes ?  
[05/12 - 22h06] Y-Yeah.. I mean, I really like, like you..  
[05/12 - 22h07] You mean love ?  
[05/12 - 22h07] Something like that  
[05/12 - 22h08] Haha, then I like like you too, Keith

\- This is it Pidge, this is how I die.

\- Ahw, stop being emo, Shiro loves you, you love him, happy ending right ?

\- Yeah, you're right.

  


A few weeks later, Keith was crossing the whole country to celebrate New Year in the south. He spent the whole trip singing and screaming at the others drivers, and was about to arrive, but he wasn't really convinced by his GPS. That fucker was a traitor and he knew it.

He had to admit it, he was lost once again. He parked on the side of the road, and grabbed his phone.

[29/12 - 18:28] Hey, I think I'm close to your place  
[29/12 - 18:28] Care to come and pick me up ?  
[29/12 - 18:29] No problem, I can see your car from where I am

The young man waited a few minutes before he saw a familiar face walking toward him. He quickly stepped out of his car, and started running, and.. Three seconds later, he was in Shiro's arms.

The taller one didn't wait any longer and kissed his small boyfriend, lifting him from the ground.

\- Looks like you missed me, Shiro.

\- You have no idea.. What about you ?

Keith smiled as he hugged Shiro.

\- I missed you too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, it's done. I did it and I'm alive. x)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading ! I hope you enjoyed that fanfic' as much as I enjoyed writing it x)  
> Feel free to tell me what you think about it ! ~


End file.
